Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to systems to improve an in-line memory module.
Description of Background
Generally, an in-line memory module is a printed circuit board that may carry random access memory (“RAM”), application-specific integrated circuits (“ASIC”), surface mount components (“SMC”), electrical contacts, and/or the like. The in-line memory module usually plugs into another printed circuit board carrying additional electronic components.
A heat spreader is a component that may efficiently transfer heat from one area to another area. The heat spreader usually has high thermal conductivity.